Fanning The Blossoms Within
by XXItachixXxSasukeXX
Summary: Back in Fuedal Era Japan Samurai Sasuke Uchiha is arranged to marry Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful Geisha in all Japan but something evil is lurking in the shadows and Sasuke will stop at nothing to protect his bride
1. Enter Sasuke Uchiha!

Izanami watched as her heavenly partner dipped his sword in the ocean brine and stirred. When he pulled out the spear and the brine that dripped of it formed the great nation of Japan. As those of you familiar with the Shinto religion know, Izanami died giving birth to a God of Fire. What happens when Izanami's reincarnation falls in love with the reincarnation of said Fire God? Well, it happened back in Japan's Feudal Era. A young Samurai named Sasuke Uchiha was a fire-bender. He was a reincarnation of Homusubi, the fire god mentioned earlier. Sasuke tied his long black hair up in a dark colored ribbon and adjusted his Kimono. He made sure his Geta were on good and then he set out to find the woman he had been arranged to marry. The bride he sought was from the Haruno-Clan. That Clan lived in a village far from his own. It would be a long journey. He had heard many stories of the beautiful Geisha, and her many talents. He couldn't believe he was to be married to a Geisha. Of course his father had not known the girl would become a Geisha when he arranged for the two to marry. That had been decided when they were infants. There was nothing wrong with Geisha, Sasuke had met many kind ones. They were wonderful at what they did. Geisha's were professional hostesses and entertainers. The problem was that they were horribly misunderstood. Many were under the wrongful impression that Geisha's were prostitutes. Sasuke's father told him that for the sake of the Uchiha-Clan's reputation, he must bring his bride to be home and find her a new job.

He tied his Sugegasa securely to his head as the wind picked up. He looked at the name his father had had tattooed on his forearm the day he was born. It said "Sakura" the name of the bride he sought. He would know he'd found her when he met the girl with his name tattooed in the same place. It took him nine days to reach her village. On the fifth day he stopped at a farm for rest. He lay and fell asleep in a bed of straw. When Sasuke awoke a boy with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes was staring at him.

"You, child. It's late. Have you're parents any sense?" The boys eyes saddened.

"My parents are dead, sir." Sasuke felt bad for the child.

"What's your name son?" He smiled slightly.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. And yours is?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The blonde boy bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-Sama." Sasuke was feeling generous and a tad lonely so he smirked at Naruto and shook his hand.

"C'mon. I'm not leaving an orphan out here alone. You're coming with me." Naruto grinned and bowed again.

"Your kindness show's no end, Uchiha-Sama. Domo Arigato."

"Hmph, stop calling me that. I will allow you to call me Sasuke."

"That is an honor, Sasuke-Sama." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a kiss ass. Now come on, I have somewhere to be." Then Naruto got curious.

"Where are we going?"

"To find my bride." Being the kid that he was, Naruto scrunched up his face.

"You're looking for…romance?" He seemed disgusted.

"One day you will understand." Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, romance isn't for me. I'm gonna be the greatest warrior ever known one day." Sasuke wanted to laugh in Naruto's face.

"Hn. Some dream." And with that they made their way into the next village.


	2. Sunset Sword

CHAPTER TWO: SUNSET SWORD

Finally, by sunset, Sasuke and Naruto made it to the neighboring village where they stopped for some food.

"Naruto-San, what is it you wish to eat?"

"I like Ramen." Sasuke scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You really ought to eat better, you're just a kid you know."

"Well you should really stop being a…." Naruto thought hard for a moment.

"You should really stop being a butt-head." Sasuke tried to stifle the urge to smack him.

"What are you 5, Dobe?" Anger rose quickly in Naruto.

"I'm 8 thank you very much!" Sasuke got in his face.

"Then act it….Dobe."

"You think you can get away with calling me that?" He yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"I know I can. In fact, from now on that's your new nickname." Naruto sneered at Sasuke.

"Well then I'm going to call you Teme!" Sasuke could have backhanded the insubordinate kid tagging along with him, but instead he simply laughed.

"Call me what you will but I'm hungry so we'll get some Chinese food."

"Annnd theeen?" Sasuke's facial expression grew dark and he stared intently at the annoying little boy.

"Don't even start with that." Naruto lips curled up into a wry smile.

"Annnnd theeeen?" Sasuke simply turned his back and walked away toward the restaurant. Realizing that Sasuke had every intension of leaving him, Naruto tailed after.

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke swiftly turned to face him. An in a very creepy tone of voice said "Annnnnnnnndddd Thheeeeeeeeen?" Naruto stared blankly at the samurai.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"Isn't very funny when it's done to you, huh Dobe?" With that he smacked Naruto on the back of the head and procreeded with him toward the restaurant. As soon as they walked into the eatery, Naruto sensed that something was off with the couple sitting at the bar. The woman was of incredible beauty. She had long, silky pink hair and dazzling green eyes. Her dark pink Kimono was made from very expensive silk, indicating that she was incredibly wealthy. However, the man sitting beside her was unworthy of her grace. His face was grungy and filthy and he wore no shoes. He had a very sinister look in his eyes that told Naruto that the woman with him was not their on her own free will. The woman's face was painted white and her lips painted bright red, another indication that she was a Geisha. She sat tall, respectfully, but her face was distraught with worry.

"Sasuke-Sama, that woman is in trouble." Naruto said tugging on Sasuke's robes to get his attention and the pointing in her direction. Sasuke thumped Naruto on the head.

"That is not our business." He stated flatly, sitting down and ordering some Onigiri. Naruto couldn't shake that uneasy feeling, so he silently watched them as he and Sasuke ate. Sasuke looked up from his food after a while and cleared his throat.

"It's impolite to stare, dobe."

"Look." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned his head to see the filthy drunken man slap the Geisha.

"Hmph, she should learn not to anger her husband."

"Senpai, that is not her husband. I can tell."

"What did I tell you about minding your own business?" As those words escaped Sasuke lips, the man stabbed the Geisha right in her side. She screamed. Sasuke quickly stood up a drew his sword.

"Yeah now you act concerned." Naruto murmured. Sasuke acted as if he hadn't heard Naruto. He looked at the pain-stricken face of the Geisha and wondered how any man could stab a woman that stunning. The man looked at Sasuke.

"And who are you?" Sasuke sneered.

"When facing an opponent you should always address yourself first." The man grimaced.

"I am Orochimaru. Now I expect your name in return."

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Orochimaru snorted.

"And what is an Uchiha doing here? Your Clan is famous for being samurai and protectors of the Emperor, why would you waste your time in this pathetic village?"

"That is not of your concern. Is the woman you stabbed your wife or is she simply a mistress?"

"Neither, this lowly woman is my slave. I freshly captured the wench this morning. She's to be subject to my experiments."

"You stabbed her in a place that is nearly untreatable. I can fix it, but first I'm afraid I'll have to rearrange that nasty face of yours." He said as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I warn you, I wield the powers of the Shadow Realm…you will not win." Sasuke laughed confidently. His chakra flowed into his sword and it glowed with the colors of a setting sun. Orochimaru stood very still, reaching for nothing. Sasuke thrust his sword at him and he vanished, reappearing outside the restaurant. He sealed the door with a five-seal burrier and smiled.

"I'll be back for her at noon…trust me, you'll still be here." And just like that he was gone.

"Like hell I'll still be here. Naruto, hold my hand." Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tightly as he slung the geisha over his shoulder and teleported to the next town.

"Jeez, I can't even eat without complications!" He growled, looking at the dying woman. He healed her quickly and sat her up against a tree.

"C'mon Naru-San. We need to get going."

"Wait! Sasuke-San, look! Your name is tattooed on her arm!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he bent down and inspected her arm. It said "Sasuke".


	3. The First Meeting

CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST MEETING

Sasuke sat with the Geisha, realizing she was the one he'd been looking for…his bride to be. About an hour later her eyes fluttered open and Sasuke kissed her lips gently. She slapped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He tried not to let that piss him off.

"I am the man who's name is tattooed on your arm. I have come to claim you as my bride." She looked own at her arm and then lifted his sleeve, revealing her name. She bowed.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-Sama." Sasuke pulled her into him and touched his forehead to hers.

"You don't have to call me Sama. I'm your fiancé. You may call me by more informal names if you wish, my dear." Naruto noticed the way Sasuke's eyes and tone softened when speaking to the beautiful woman. She blushed.

"Thank you, Sasuke-Kun." He smiled.

"That's better. Now if you will, please go wash the paint of your face."

"May I ask why?" Sasuke sighed.

"You must quit your job as a Geisha when you enter into our clan. It has been forbidden by my father for you to have such a job." She glared at Sasuke.

"There is nothing wrong with my job! I refuse." Sasuke backhanded her hard, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You should learn to hold your tongue when necessary in a mans presence." He spat. A small tear slowly rolled down her cheek. His face softened again.

"Look, I'm sorry. But you can't bring me dishonor by speaking in such ways. My Father would have a cow if he's heard that. He isn't as forgiving as I am." He helped her up and hugged her.

"Please? Please wash it off?" He asked kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"Okay." She walked to the rived and gently washed the paint away. Sasuke got butterflies looking at her bare face.

"Why hide such beauty under paint? You're…amazing." She blushed very deeply.

"Thank you. May I ask who this young boy is?"

"He's an orphan I found. His name is Naruto." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Naruto-San." He smiled up at her.

"It's okay. Do you mind if I travel with you?"

"Not at all. Sasu-Kun, where are we heading?"

"My village, we will be wed at dawn by the last day of our journey." She nodded in understanding. She had dreamed of meeting Sasuke since she was a little girl, she'd always known he'd come from the Uchiha-Clan, but she had no idea he'd be as handsome as he was. She wrapped her arms around his waist affectionately. He smiled to himself. _I guess she likes me. Good, she'll be with me till death. _He thought happily. Now that he had his bride he needed to have it arranged that she be taught to be a house wife. He couldn't have her running into that Orochimaru creep again, and the best way to do that, he thought, was to have her stay at home a bare his sons like most wives did. He knew Sakura was hot tempered and outspoken, so he knew this was gonna be a challenge. Especially if she gives him a fit in front of his Father. There's no telling what Fugaku would do…more than a smack, that was to be guaranteed. He prayed his bride could learn quickly, or a world of trouble was headed their way.


End file.
